


Prime

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, they’re really just crackheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol meets his love in a very unflattering way.





	Prime

chanyeol jolted awake and moved from his bed at the sound of shrieking. groaning, he ran a hand through his messy hair and blearily looked at his clock to check the time, 3:48am. he stood up and walked (read: stumbled) to the front of his small apartment and into his kitchen.

he had always been a light sleeper, the smallest things woke him up. so usually he found himself up at early in the morning. as he was reaching for a cup to make his coffee in, he heard someone rapidly knocking on his front door.

"what the..." he trailed off, walking to the door.

when he opened the door he was met with a short male who was running a hand through his silver hair, nervously, "h-hi, i don't mean to bother you." he paused, "seems like i already did. but i kind of need your help."

"what is it?" 

the shorter guy sighed and rubbed his neck, "you cant laugh or anything okay?"

"okay." chanyeol mumbled.

"hah okay. there's a spider in my kitchen and i hate spiders with a passion." he said. "and i saw it and freaked out."

chanyeol's eyes narrowed, "is that what that loud ass scream was?" he questioned.

the silver haired boy looked at him and sheepishly smiled, "yeah that was me. did i wake you up or something? 'cause you look half asleep."

"you did, but don't worry, i'm usually up this early anyways." chanyeol said dismissively.

"okay. are you gonna help me?" he asked. "it's okay if you don't want to. i mean i did wake you up early as fuck, so i'd understand."

"no it's okay i'll help." chanyeol told him.

"oh okay, well i'm baekhyun." the short male −baekhyun− said, smiling.

"i'm chanyeol." chanyeol told him, offering a tired smile in return.

baekhyun chuckled, "i know, your friend is a little loud when he knocks on your door and shouts your name."

"i− isn't there a spider in your kitchen?"

"holy shit i forgot! uh uh can you come kill it?" baekhyun panicked.

"if it's still there." chanyeol yawned, "let's go."

"don't you want to put on shoes?" baekhyun watched as chanyeol sleepily looked down at his bare feet.

"oh yeah."

"are you usually this disfunctional?" the older asked.

"sometimes." chanyeol muttered as he put on his shoes.

baekhyun smiled and led chanyeol out of the apartment and over to his, "you're my neighbor?" chanyeol asked.

"i've been living here for six months." 

"what? really?" the talller asked as he entered the apartment after baekhyun.

baekhyun ignored him and went into the kitchen to see if the spider was there. he looked on the countertops and on the floor− where it originally was before he left, and i wasn't there.

baekhyun screeched for the second time that morning, "i'm moving out. i'm− i can't− this spider will come to my room and kill me in my sleep." 

chanyeol gave him an odd look, "i'm sure the spider doesn't want your death."

baekhyun shook his head, "but i tried to step on it and i took a shoe and attempted to kill it. oh my god what if we never find it and it lays eggs in here and they hatch and all try and kill me." he ran a shaky hand through his hair, "fuck what if they're big??"

chanyeol awkwardly stood and watched the shorter panic for a good minute until he realized he should probably comfort him. he awkwardly patted baekhyun's shoulder, but stopped when baekhyun gave him a weird look.

"we should probably still look for it. you know if you don't want that stuff to happen." chanyeol pointed out.

baekhyun nodded, "oh yeah yeah, you're smart." 

chanyeol glanced at baekhyun, then started searching the floor for the small black devil, leaving baekhyun to do the same.

"so~" 

"so what?" chanyeol questioned.

"what do you do when you're all locked up in your apartment?" baekhyun asked.

"i take online classes and game." chanyeol responded.

"you have a roommate right?" 

"mhm." baekhyun stood up and sat on the counter.

"so do both of you do the same thing?" the shorted questioned.

"yeah pretty much." chanyeol sleepily got up and awkwardly stood around.

"oh my, i forgot the time." baekhyun hopped of the countertop, "i'm really sorry i woke you up this early, and we didn't even find the spider."

"it's fine." chanyeol dismissively waved his hands and made his way over to the door.

"i'm still really sorry." baekhyun said, then opened the door, "it was really nice meeting you though."

"it was nice meeting you too." chanyeol nodded, "so you're just gonna sleep when you know there's a hairy ass spider in here?"

"i'll probably stay up and sit on my restroom counter with coffee and a laptop." baekhyun shrugged.

"you're joking right?"

"half." baekhyun smiled.

"you can just stay at my place for the night." chanyeol offered.

"but like, you'd let me do that because of a spider?" the shorted asked, "i find this a really dumb reason though."

"i don't see why not." chanyeol shrugged, "i'll just have to pick a few things up."

"oh my god thank you so much." 

chanyeol watched as baekhyun went to his room and came back with a blanket and his phone. they both stepped outside the apartment and chanyeol waited as baekhyun locked his door.

"okay, give me a second, i have to make sure my roommate is sleep." chanyeol unlocked his apartment door and stepped in.

he looked around and saw that it wasn't that dirty, so he moved further. he knew his roommate, jongdae's room was dirty, so he didn't even bother to open his door. that left his room. baekhyun wouldn't even be entering his room, but he thought he should straighten it up anyway.

after the small unnecessary cleanup session, chanyeol rushed back to the door because he realized he left baekhyun outside and it was cold as fuck because it was december. when he invited baekhyun in, the shorter was slightly shivering.

"your place is nice." baekhyun complimented, though he was probably lying.

"thanks. do you want the heat up?" chanyeol asked, walking towards the thermostat.

"no it's fine." baekhyun sat down on the small couch in the middle of the room.

"do you want a blanket or anything?" chanyeol asked, already walking to his own room.

"no, i'm fine, you can go to sleep." baekhyun waved him off, then watched as chanyeol sleepily walked to his room.

shuddering, baekhyun got under his small blanket. he was cold, but he wasn't going to complain because he didn't want to be a bother. 

eventually sleep came and went away when he was awakened by the loud shuffling of feet. baekhyun stood up off the couch, "chanyeol what's this short man doing on our couch?" the person −more than likely chanyeol's roommate− shouted across the apartment.

he heard the sound of more stumbling as chanyeol appeared in the entrance of the hallway, he sleepily rubbed his eyes, "oh that's baekhyun." he mumbled.

"who's baekhyun?"

"our neighbor." chanyeol turned to baekhyun with a sleepy smile playing on his lips, "baekhyun this is jongdae." 

baekhyun smiled sweetly at jongdae and then turned to chanyeol, "thanks again."

"oh, no problem. i would say get home safely, but like you know, you like nest door." chanyeol awkwardly laughed, and jongdae snickered from beside him.

"mhm." baekhyun smiled, gathered his things, and went back to his own place.

jongdae turned to chanyeol, "y'all must've been really quiet, because i didn't hear anything."

"ew dae no."


End file.
